Dans le ventre de l'océan
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: [CONCOURS OCEAN] "A présent, l'océan est ma demeure, la dernière." C'est l'histoire de ce personnage un peu oublié qui a découvert le ventre de l'océan. (je ne précise pas le nom du personnage parce que... et bien... c'est comme ça :) )


Bonjour, bonsoir &amp; bienvenue !

Déroulez le tapis rouge, attendez le roulement de tambour, allumez les flashs et les projecteurs !... Hé, ne partez pas en courant !... Non, plus sérieusement, voici ma participation au **Concours Océan** organisé par le trio **Youwan**, **Crowny** &amp; **Jyanadavega**. C'est ma deuxième participation à un concours sur ce fandom. La première s'étant avérée très intéressante, je refais une apparition :)

L'OS à présent. C'est une histoire écrite à la première personne du singulier et, pour une bonne partie, au passé. Ce qui signifie : des choses que je ne fais pratiquement jamais ! Donc, c'est, en soit, une sorte d'innovation. (je crois que j'aime les concours pour innover dans mes textes... ça a du bon) L'OS fait 1850 mots. (Word dit un peu moins mais j'arrondi, hein)

Pour le genre, j'avoue que c'est ma bête noire. Et puis, le genre "fantastico-bizarre-à-la-sauce-Zuzu" n'existe pas officiellement. C'est fort regrettable. J'ai donc mis "Fantasy" et "Hurt/Comfort". S'il vous vient un autre genre, je prends volontiers :)

Avant de vous offrir le texte, je précise que le personnage ne m'appartient pas, Eiichiro Oda l'a créé de toute pièce, je n'ai fait qu'emprunter ce personnage. Il n'y a pas de situation chronologique particulière. Je vous laisse donc le soin de vous imaginer l'histoire.

Venez découvrir le personnage qui a découvert le ventre de l'océan. Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Dans le ventre de l'océan**

J'ai beaucoup voyagé avant d'arriver ici. J'ai vu des tas et des tas de choses. L'océan recèle de trésors en tout genre. J'ai appréhendé le monde par sa voie maritime et ce que j'ai vu durant ma courte vie, je m'en souviendrais toujours. C'est ancré en moi, dans chacun de mes membres et dans mes moindres recoins.

L'océan m'a toujours porté, droit et fier. Il m'a toujours soutenu même lorsqu'il était fâché et en colère, même lorsqu'il était immobile, même lorsqu'il n'était plus là. Je suis heureux d'avoir couru sur ses écailles, d'avoir dansé sur son dos les jours de tempête, d'avoir senti sa douce caresse les nuits de pleine lune. L'océan en a vu bien plus que moi alors, il m'a toujours pris avec précaution, me montrant les passages difficiles, m'encourageant à mi-voix, me berçant rassurant. Il me chatouillait les cotes de son écume brumeuse, il essayait de faire ployer mes membres lorsque j'étais pris dans une tempête, il me poussait gentiment ou m'éloignait de mon but. L'océan est taquin. Il est tantôt bon joueur et se plait à laisser mes semblables vivre tranquillement et tantôt, il est furie et ne laisse passer personne.

Moi, je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimé. J'aimais le chant de son clapotis comme celui de ses accès de rage, j'aimais la douceur de ses vaguelettes et le piquant de ses rouleaux, j'aimais son reflet sous la lune et son brouillard d'écume. Je ne saurais jamais si ma présence était pour lui un fardeau ou s'il aimait que je glisse sur ses ailes miroitantes de soleil.

**.**

À présent, l'océan est ma demeure, la dernière.

**.**

Il m'a avalé tout rond et je me suis laissé faire. Je me suis rendu compte que, durant toute ma vie, je n'ai même pas vu le tiers de l'océan. Car, à la surface, on ne voit rien. L'océan est bien plus que ces vagues, cette écume, ces tempêtes, cette brume. L'océan est profondeur. Et dans ces profondeurs, il y a des tas de trésors qu'on voit à peine de la surface.

Je n'ai pas eu peur du ventre de l'océan. Il était ni chaud, ni froid. Il était juste fait pour se reposer, pour se laisser aller. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Au début, je ne voyais rien que du sable jaune qui roulait sous les assauts de la nature. Je ne voyais plus les belles couleurs de la surface, ni le soleil, ni la lune, ni la voute céleste, ni les nuages, ni les arcs-en-ciel, ni l'eau qui miroite, ni mon reflet et tout le reste. Je ne voyais que le noir de l'eau profonde et le sable jaune. J'étais si triste. Je n'entendais même plus les voix chaleureuses qui m'ont toujours entouré, là-haut, à la surface. Ces voix, je ne les entendrais plus jamais. Pourtant, elles résonnaient encore à l'intérieur de ma vieille carcasse. Mais tout autour, les bruits étaient sourds, feutrés, silencieux. À la surface, ils étaient pétaradants, vifs, intenses.

Tout est si différent dans le ventre de l'océan. Tout est si calme et reposant. La houle chante toujours la même berceuse et il n'y a plus d'écume qui chatouille. À la surface, ma vie était si trépidante que le calme m'était étranger. Au début, j'ai trouvé le silence des profondeurs assourdissant. Puis, j'ai appris à écouter sa mélodie. L'océan est fait pour bercer les âmes chagrines. Je me suis laissé aller.

**.**

Mon vieux corps a coulé à pic, droit comme un piquet, et s'est enfoncé dans un banc de sable jaune. Au début, mon corps était engourdi et lourd. Ma colonne tentait de me retenir toujours, mes membres s'accrochaient à un reste de soleil vers l'infini, mes méandres craquaient sous le poids de l'eau. Ma pauvre tête était penchée vers l'avant. Je ne voyais que le sable jaune qui coulait le long de mon corps et l'obscurité qui entourait les restes de ce qui avait fait ma fierté à la surface. Je n'étais plus qu'un amas de reste dénué de vie, qui s'était enfoncé tout droit dans un banc de sable jaune.

Et puis, l'océan s'est reformé autour de ma carcasse. Je me suis habitué à voir dans les profondeurs et à écouter les bruits des limbes maritimes. Tout autour de mon corps meurtri, l'océan grouillait de vie. Petit à petit, des petits crustacés sont venus auprès de moi. La houle toujours calme et douce a fait crisser les grains de sable jaune autour de ma colonne endolorie, comme pour la soutenir encore un peu. Mes membres ont abandonné la surface et sont tombés sur le sable, paumes vers le ciel. Lentement, les courants marins se sont infiltrés entre les restes de ma structure et les petits poissons ont profité des interstices dans mon épaisse carapace pour jouer avec moi. Je sentais leurs nageoires frétillantes passer entre mes restes et le petit courant qui les suivait me faisait frémir.

Le temps a passé. Il ne restait presque plus rien sur ma carcasse que des trous béants à la merci des moules, des poulpes et des algues qui se sont installés un peu partout. Je voyais toujours le sable jaune qui crissait au passage des bancs de poissons mais l'obscurité me semblait moins sombre.

**.**

Un puis un jour, ma tête a basculé en arrière.

**.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sans doute, l'océan s'était-il rendu compte que la surface me manquait. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais, ce jour là, j'ai senti le sable se dissiper, fondre, glisser. Des petits poissons ont filé et d'un seul coup, ma tête a basculé en arrière. J'ai soulevé un énorme nuage de sable en faisant fuir une bande de bernard-l'ermite. Une pieuvre apeurée m'a craché à la figure un nuage d'encre noir avant de s'éloigner de ma carcasse. J'avais la tête qui regardait vers la surface.

Un léger courant est venu balayer les restes de l'encre sur mes yeux ronds et j'ai enfin vu le ventre de l'océan. J'ai été surpris par la profondeur et l'éclatante clarté des entrailles de l'océan. Moi, mes entrailles sont un peu pourries et un peu lasses. Mais pas l'océan. Tout à coup, j'ai eu l'impression d'être revenu à la surface. J'avais à nouveau un ciel au dessus de la tête et une immense étendue sous mon ventre. Sauf que j'étais immobile, enfoncé dans un banc de sable avec des oursins, des huîtres et des poissons pas toujours agréables. J'étais tellement heureux.

Je ne me lassais pas de regarder passer les poissons, les baleines, les dauphins, les monstres en tout genre, je regardais les pieuvres se taquiner, les méduses passaient leurs doux tentacules sur ma tête arrondie et j'apercevais même parfois au loin, très loin dans mon ciel infini, la petite coque d'un bateau. Je regardais tout ça avec la même émotion que le premier jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur l'océan.

**.**

Et aujourd'hui, j'y suis encore.

.

Ma carcasse décharnée est toujours enfoncée dans un banc de sable jaune qui roule sous les assauts de la houle et du temps. Les poissons se prélassent toujours entre mes lambeaux et les algues me caressent doucement. Je suis heureux, l'océan me protège de ses grands bras liquides.

Je suis mort et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, longuement. L'océan m'a laissé prendre mon temps. C'est difficile à comprendre, je suis mort mais je vis encore. Un jour, lorsque le soleil, à travers la brume des profondeurs de l'océan, est venu s'engouffrer dans mes vieux os, j'ai compris.

**.**

C'est Chopper qui l'avait dit un jour. On ne meurt pas tant qu'il y a des gens pour se souvenir de vous. Quand j'y pense, ça me met du baume au cœur. Je dois vivre encore dans les souvenirs de mon équipage. Le petit renne a raison. Je suis certain que Luffy continue de penser à moi. Je me demande sur quelle tête il s'allonge désormais, vu que la mienne est au fond de l'océan. Et la discrète archéologue, celle dont j'aimais tant les petits pas contre mon dos, est-ce qu'elle est toujours aussi silencieuse et discrète ? Nami doit toujours crier sur les garçons. J'aimais beaucoup sa voix forte. Elle me rappelait que j'avais du monde à transporter sans faillir. Les ronflements de Zorro résonnent-t-ils entre d'autres murs, maintenant que les miens ne sont plus que planches sur le sable jaune ? Parfois, je m'en souviens encore, un peu, comme un fond sonore. Et ses batailles mémorables avec le cuistot. Je suis certain que Sanji tient toujours sa cuisine avec autant d'affection. Et Usopp… brave Usopp. Il a tellement pris soin de moi, alors même qu'il savait que j'étais fichu.

Je crois que cet homme étonnant avec des cheveux bleu l'avait compris. Il avait un bon fond. Même s'il avait été un peu dur avec Usopp, je l'ai tout de suite senti. Et j'ai su, dès qu'il a posé ses pieds sur mon dos, qu'il ferait partie de leur équipage. Je n'ai pas été leur navire pendant tout ce temps pour rien. J'étais capable de sentir les choses comme eux, voire même un peu plus. Je savais que Nico Robin ferait partie de leur voyage, je l'avais senti dans sa façon de se poser sur le bastingage. Et j'avais raison. Luffy avait dû sentir mon approbation. Il aimait avoir mon avis. Et j'aimais l'avoir en capitaine. Mais celui que j'aimais le plus, c'était Usopp.

Il me chouchoutait, il me parlait en murmurant et je l'écoutais, muré dans mon silence. Il soufflait en regardant le ciel, il souriait, il caressait le bois de ma coque et lorsque l'évidence s'est montrée à lui, il ne s'est même pas démonté. Il a continué de me réparer. Usopp aurait fait tout pour que je vive. Il a pleuré à mon départ, comme beaucoup d'autres. Mais se sont ses larmes qui m'ont fait le plus mal. Ses larmes et la détresse de mon équipage. Qu'allaient-ils faire sans bateau pour les emmener ?

**.**

À présent, je suis couché sur mon banc de sable, la tête levée vers le ciel et je songe. Je repense aux doux moments passés à la surface. Je regarde filer les bancs de poissons, les méduses et les poulpes. Je profite du calme de l'océan. Les monstres marins ne me font plus peur et je les regarde avec mon éternel sourire. Même au plus profond de l'océan, je souris encore.

Je ne suis plus qu'une carcasse de bois mort et pourri, ma carapace s'est effritée. Mes membres, jadis fièrement pointés vers le ciel, sont allongés dans le sable. Les vêtements qui m'habillaient autrefois ne sont plus que lambeaux et se soulèvent au grès des courants. Il n'y a plus que ma tête qui regarde fixement le ciel ou ce qui y ressemble. Je ne suis plus qu'un tas de bois au plus profond de l'océan.

**.**

Et depuis mon banc de sable, ma dernière demeure, j'attends.

**.**

Je suis le Vogue Merry. Je suis mort et pourtant, je vis encore. Je suis le Vogue Merry et j'attends, j'attends qu'on m'oublie. Je suis le Vogue Merry et j'attends, souriant, dans le ventre de l'océan.

* * *

**NdZ** Alors, alors ?! Qui avait trouvé le personnage ?! Levez les doigts, les doigts, les doigts, les doigts ! Hé oui, le Vogue Merry. Alors oui, je ne pouvais pas indiquer le nom du personnage, vous pouvez chercher, "Merry" n'existe pas en personnage et encore moins "Vogue Merry"...  
Je vous fais grâce des divagations de mon esprit pour arriver à cet OS... (c'est particulièrement accidenté pour le coup) En espérant que ça n'a pas été trop long et trop ennuyeux u.u

J'attends avec grande impatience et grand sourire vos humbles avis :) Ah et pour ceux qui avait deviné le personnage avant que l'évidence ne l'impose, j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille, l'élément qui a déclenché en vous l'étincelle de compréhension, ça m'intéresserait de savoir à quel moment je me suis grillée ^^

Merci d'avance et bon courage à tous pour le concours !


End file.
